Pirates of the Caribbean Fan Fiction Wiki:Pirata Codex/Codex: B
The Codex: B is the second volume of rules pertaining to . Article II Section I: Blocking policy Administrators have the ability to stop a user from editing for any duration. However, sysops are only allowed to block users, or ban users, if an offense is made to disrupt the wiki. The following are actions a user might perform that could result in a temporary or permanent block: *Page-blanking articles for no justified reason *Replacing article content with illegitimate text or other material **Please be patient with new users. Some may not understand the sensitivity of others about others editing their articles. Assume good faith and let the user defend himself before placing a ban, or requesting a block. *Moving pages to inappropriate titles (General pagemove should be accepted, though if obvious vandalism such as xxxx HAS BEEN CONQUERED BY THE ROMAN EMPIRE appears, a ban should be placed) **If the author of the article does not want the article to be named otherwise for the reasons the other user intended, a heed on both sides should be brought toward Naming conventions. *Creating a sockpuppet account. **Note: We should clarify to new users with policy pages or other means the definitions of sockpuppetry, and give specific reasons why a sockpuppet should not be used. If a new user is unaware of this policy, the main account should not be banned for an extended period of time, though the sockpuppet, regardless of its intention, should be banned. *Creating articles for the purpose of disruption **This does not mean horribly misspelled articles that don't contain an elaborate plot, but rather articles that are irrelevant to Star Wars and having offensive content ***Offensive content could be pornography, vulgarity, blatant insults to pages and/or users, or spamming **Please also note that the purpose of disruption should be narrow, and the intent clear in this instance. Creating articles that are indeed Pirates Fan Fiction is not an offense, whatever quality they may be. Creating an article to compete with or insult another user can result in the article's deletion, but a short, if existent, ban. *Evading previous blocks with new account. **This can be considered a form of sockpuppetry, but if the account is created to keep contributing, even though the user was previously blocked, it is an analogy of a jailbreak, however the intention may be. **If you create an account to appeal a ban, the account still has a risk of being blocked indefinitely as a sockpuppet. You should plead your case via email, chat, or placing an unblock template on your talk page. Please give a valid reason, and an administrator will likely notice your request and act on it. *Suspicious username **A suspicious username could be something resembling another user's name, though this is not always intentional. The name could also declare vandalism or offend another user. In these cases, the accounts can be assumed vandals or disruptors and should be warned after the first contribution, and banned if any vandalism comes from the account. **In the cases that the username may contain a part of another user's name, the resemblance may be coincidental. If the usernames create confusion among one another, a message should be left on the newer user's talk page suggesting a name change. If the account is not overwhelmingly similar to another user, the suggestion may be declined, unless a significant majority in the community favor a change in a username. **Some usernames are blatantly obvious of intentions. Account names clearly saying something offensive about another user should immediately banned. *Spamming **This is advertising another site or page that disrupts the community. Also, advertising a candidate for an election or a new article on an irrelevant talk page should also be prohibited, but only blocked if persistent after warnings. Blocks in this instance could range from hours to infinite, depending on the severity. Please note: *Some users have not stumbled upon the page discussing this matter, and the first offense can be forgiven if the problem does not persist and the user apologizes or justifies his mistake. Please assume good faith. Users can change in intent, and minor offenses that are not directly defacing the website should not have indefinite blocks. Section II: Block duration Section II, Sub-section I: Failure to follow article guidelines Failure to follow article guidelines is when a user is told by an administrator to properly use the manual of style and layout guide, yet they do not listen. This includes but is not limit to the informative placed on the notice template. *First offense: Warning *Second offense: Warning #2 *Third offense: 2 day ban *Fourth offense: 5 day ban *Fifth offense: 2 week ban *Sixth offense: Permanent ban Section II, Sub-section II: Failure to source images Failure to source an image or images is when an administrator notifies a user to source any images they are uploading correctly, and they fail to comply. *First offense: Warning *Second offense: One day ban *Third offense: Three day ban *Fourth offense: One week ban *Fifth offense: One month ban *Further offenses: Infinite ban on uploading media, and one week ban for disruption Section II, Sub-section III: Page blanking Page blanking is when a user deliberately blanks a page that was not created by them for no good reason. Page moving is when a user deliberately moves a page that is not their own to something else, not in good faith or for their own advantage. *First offense: Warning *Second offense: 1 day ban *Third offense: 3 day ban *Fourth offense: 2 week ban *Fifth offense: Permanent ban Section II, Sub-section IV: Personal attacks Personal attacks are when a user makes a personal attack against another user. *First offense: 3 day ban *Second offense: 1 week ban *Third offense: 2 week ban *Fourth offense: Permanent ban Section II, Sub-section V: Sockpuppeting Sockpuppeting is when a user uses a sockpuppet to get around Pirates Fan Fiction, to either evade a block or just to "start off new". This is not allowed. *First offense: Permanent ban (for sockpuppet); 3 day ban for actual user account, plus the inability to vote for 3 months *Second offense: Permanent ban (for sockpuppet); 2 week ban for actual user account, plus the inability to vote for 6 months *Third offense: Permanent ban for both sockpuppet and actual user account Section II, Sub-section VI: Spamming Spamming is when a non-constructive and/or pointless message is being posted on several talk pages or even forums, and the user posting it doesn't comply to stop. *First offense: Warning *Second offense: 2 day ban *Third offense: 1 week ban *Fourth offense: 2 week ban *Fifth offense: Permanent ban Section II, Sub-section VII: Stealing Fan Fiction If you steal fanon without permission, you will face the consequences. *First offense: Warning *Second offense: 3 day ban *Third offense: 1 week ban *Fourth offense: 2 week ban *Fifth offense: Permanent ban Section II, Sub-section VIII: Vandalism Vandalism is any kind of vandalism on any of the above topics, or just vandalizing any article, user page, talk page, forum or template. Vandalism can vary on the punishment. '''There will be no warnings for vandalism. Administrators will NOT assume good faith.' *Posted gibberish on pages, non vulgar or explicit: 1 week ban *Posted some sort of explicity or vulgar item, such as cuss words meant to degrade page they defaced, uploading porn, etc: Permanent ban Section III: Blog policy The '''Pirates Fan Fiction blog policy' is an official policy on the that dictates what a user is and is not allowed to do when utilizing the Wikia blog feature installed onto Pirates Fan Fiction. Major points of the policy include upholding all matters of civility, what the blog is allowed to be used for, and consequences for the violation of the policy. The Wikia blogging system is made up of articles written and attributed to one person that can be voted upon, commented on and organized into a listing like a typical blog. They are different than normal articles on a wiki because they are not intended to be either collaboratively written pieces of content, but rather a single user’s composition. Although single-author articles are the norm on the , these blog articles are not placed into the article name space, but rather a blog name space. The idea is to create more of a community feel for a wiki and give users more of an outlet for their creativity, although it is not meant to become a social networking tool. Some examples of why a user would want to choose a blog article is that they can follow their own personal article guidelines, although anything listed in the Pirates Fan Fiction blog policy as being a must still has to be followed. Users can post information about fan fiction and original work, op-eds and personal stories relating to behind the scenes information on their fanon works, articles that pose questions and solicit responses on their work, and leave reviews, suggestions and recommendations on other people’s work. However, all blog articles must somehow relate to behind the scenes work or Pirates of the Caribbean work as listed below. This is not a political blog or a blog that users can use as a soapbox for any of their opinions or anything they want to say. Strict guidelines will be enforced in order to maintain an atmosphere that is community oriented while not engaging in social networking. It is for that reason why this blog policy has been established and why it will be enforced by administrators and general users alike. Section III, Sub-section I: Usage Although use of the blog feature is allowed on Pirates Fan Fiction, there are only certain things that it can be allowed for. Users may utilize post behind the scenes entries for works such as fan fiction, fan films, fan video games or series of article in a continuity, describing any behind the scenes progress, inspiration or other element with their work. Along with this, users may write reviews about canon Pirates products, may review the fanon work of other users, promote their own fan work, and write the occasional humorous content. Only the aforementioned examples may be used for blogs, as anything else is prohibited under the guidelines of this policy. Section III, Sub-section II: Civility In accordance with Pirates Fan Fiction policies, civility is expected to be maintained in all blog postings, as well as avatars and comments. Users may not disrupt Pirates Fan Fiction to make a point or make personal attacks against users, and users must assume good faith and recognize what Pirates Fan Fiction is not. Section III, Sub-section III: Categorization In accordance with the categorization policy, all blog postings must be categorized under Category:Blogs or a sub-category of it. In order to add a posting to the category, a user should place Category:Blogs somewhere on the blog page. The blog posting will then automatically be added into the category. Section III, Sub-section IV: Policy violations Should a blog posting violate any of these guidelines, it will be subject to deletion. There are two ways that a blog post may be deleted, based on the clearness of the infraction. If a blog post clearly violates a policy and an administrator has been given a second opinion on the matter, then said administrator may delete the blog without discussion. However, if the guideline infraction is not clear and the violation is subjective, then the blog must be voted for deletion on the deletion page. Should a blog posting be nominated for deletion, the same guidelines would apply in the deletion of an article. If a user violates this policy, there will be consequences just as there would be for any other policy. First, if there is an infraction, a user will be given a warning if it is their first offense. Should the problem persist and the user continues to violate the policy, then the blocking policy, related content and the civility policies will apply to the ban. Administrative discretion will decide the duration of any ban. Category:Policies on Pirates Fan Fiction